Law and Order the Movie
by zanitywalker
Summary: what events happen after Liv returns? Are the twists and turns to much for our beloved heros? And who is that hiding in the dark alli fine oput and more as you read and review my first fanficticratiin mite go up not sure yet guess i'll just go with da flo
1. waking

**Sadly I don't own any of these characters except for Allie Baker and no dick wolf has not written back to me. OOO and I do not own law and order svu either another thing I am very sad about. Thanx luv colleen**

**The sky was growing dark as Allie Baker made her way home from that evening's party. She took a familiar path that led to a stop sign a block from her house. Thinking about everything that had just happened she was not paying attention to her surroundings. 'Why would he do that to me I thought he loved me' her thoughts continued she didn't even notice the soft padding of feet behind her. The next thing she knew she was on the cold icy ground.**

**"Good evening Ms. Baker……" her world went black.**

**(Across town)**

**Ring Ring Ring…..ummmmmm…Elliot stumbled out of bed tripping over a pile of clothes landing two feet from his phone. Getting up he answered the phone in a tired voice. "Stabler.."**

**"Elliot its Liv Cragen just called me you need to get down here right away."**

**"Liv wait what's up, get where, are you ok?"**

**"Yes, yes I'm fine now you need to hurry meet me in Central Park Warrens already here examining the body."**

**"Ok I'll be there in 15mins….Oh and Liv you woke me up from a wonderful dream."**

**"Whatever Stabler unless you were dreaming of a crime free and love filled world it must not have been that good."**

**"Hey how would you know I happened to like my dream thank you very much?"**

**"Stop stalling El or I'll send Fin to get your lazy ass." She said hiding her laughter. **

**"Are you laughing at me Liv?" Busted she thought. "Now now that's not very nice and for your info. I already left the house so yea…"**

**"Sure Stabler...I'll see you when you get here."**

**"Want me to bring you coffee?"**

**"No I don't drink coffee any more."**

**"WHAT?!!" "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"**

**"Goodbye Stabler." Click Elliot sat on the phone a few seconds longer he knew she hung up but for some reason he couldn't force himself to hang up.**

**Elliot reached the scene a few minutes after 4:30 the sun would be coming up in an hour. He definitely could use another seven hours of sleep his body was definitely feeling sleep deprived. Its been four days since he had more then three hours of sleep he couldn't even image how Liv was feeling they all need a good nights rest.**

**Liv spotted Elliot the second he arrived. She laughed at herself when she caught herself looking at her reflection in a window making sure she looked ok. She was sooooo tired and she had not so attractive bags under her eyes. She made eye contact with Elliot and saw he was going through the same curse. They still weren't on the best of terms but they'd get there someday, Elliot recently told her of his personal level with Dani. In her opinion she handled it very well she went to the bar and only had nine beers and 3 shots. Thank god Casey was there but then again Brad or Chad whatever the fuck his name was, was rather good looking at that very moment.**

**Liv filled Elliot with all the details she had at that very moment which wasn't much. They definitely had there work cut out for them. Fin and Munch had already left to go talk to the family. The girl was identified very quickly it seems the killer missed the girls idea in her back pocket.**

**"Her name is Allie Baker. She is 5'7 and 143 pounds." "She goes to Catholic Academy High school in down town New York." "She was raped and beaten. The strange thing is that she was killed before she was raped. She took a fatal blow to the head."**

**Elliot listened to what Liv got from Warren. His facial expressions showed ever last one of his emotions towards this case. Liv, new then that this case was going to affect Elliot on a rather high level. 'Great she thought, he's going to be a crab ass the whole case. Ummm now I'm for sure bad at SVU…Or at least this one' She thought and smile, but deep down there was no place she'd rather be then with her partner and best friend.**


	2. the dead

Chapter 2 YES!! Ok so back my popular demand!!! Ok first off totally sorry I wrote (bad) it was supposed to be (BACK) I feel like an idiot but I kno u guys still luv me!! Rite? I hope anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If not please don't burn me ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Anyways I still do not own SVU sadly again and NO DICK WOLF has not written back he hates me!!! Sad rite ummm.

Eoeoeoeoeoeeeeoeoeooeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeooeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeooeoeeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeooeoeoeoe!!)I messed up the pattern like 100 times)

**Liv and El arrived at the 1-6 predict at 6:56 that morning both equally tired. Elliot looked at Liv he felt like he was still dreaming. His dream had been wonderful, even though she said it couldn't have been because it wasn't about world peace and all that other stuff. It was wonderful she was in it and so was he and they were together. They were holding hands walking down this beautiful path surrounded by these amazing pink and orange flowers. Her hair had a slight wave and it glowed in the early sun. Perfect. That was the only word that could describe it. **

**He was brought out of his trance by the laughter of his partner. He looked at her, was she laughing at him? AGAIN?!!! He looked around Fin and Munch were just staring at him laughing their asses off. He gave a little smile and opened his mouth to say something when Cragen walked in. He took one look at Elliot and busted out laughing.**

**"WHAT?!!!!" he said staring at his co-workers.**

**"Ummm Elliot it seem that…..umm…lil El wants to make an appearance." **

**"WHAT!!!" Elliot looked down OH MY GOT he thought. He ran literally ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the men room. WHAT THE HELL…this is so embarrassing. **

**The rest of the crew had just finished there laugh attacks when the phone rang. Fin looked at Munch who looked Liv. She shook her head and answered. It was a short conversation; Warner had found something that she and El needed to look at. Elliot came walking in just as Liv hung up the phone. Liv smiled at El holding in her laughter she still didn't know why it was so funny it just was, especially the look on his face. **

**"Hey we got to get going right now that was Warner she says she found something that we need to see."**

**"Good let's get going I want this case to end as soon as possible. I way tired I need a week of sleep." He gave his famous smile and then they left.**

**Once they were in the car El looked at liv. He always noticed she looked out her window. What was it about women and looking out their window? He smiled and turned his attention back to the road. Liv turned and looked at Elliot and just smiled. What is it with men and refusing to talk when they are in the car? Driving to them is like football it's all serious!!!!**

**They reached Warner in no time. She looked at the two of them and signaled them to come with her. They passed through eighteen different hallways each a different shade of blue or so it seemed. When they finally reach their destination Warner and turner around and looked at them. She gave a little sigh and led them into the room.**

**Elliot just about flipped. On the back of the Vic. the word MISTAKE was carved. Warner went on to show them other things that they had missed at the scene. However the best evidence she showed them was a perfect set of figure prints. She had found them as she was removing the girl's shoes, they were on the bottoms. She explain how she never would have found them if it was for her slippery hands. She had picked up her pencil to write down something when it had dropped, so when she went to pick it up there were the finger prints as clear as day. **

**Elliot took the prints and smiled at Warner. This was definitely going to help them. There were great odds that this guy was already in the system, catching him was going to be easy. Or so they thought. They rushed back to the predict and scanned the prints into the computer. When the results came in there was a problem. The person that these prints belonged to was dead, Elliot had killed him in 1998 his second year in SVU. Elliot turner to Liv and they just stared into each others eyes. This was going to be one hell of a case and now sleep was out of the question.**

**Yea srry guys really short chapters just tryin to get into the swing of things. OOOO and if u didn't read the top the word (BAD) in chapter one was supposed to be (BACK) srry if I scared or confused anyone. Please review thanx luvs u lots**

**Luv Colleen**


	3. Laughter

I want to thank livnel4ever, hkitty9013, elliv16, and onetreefan for there wonderful comments I really enjoyed reading them. Anyways here's chapter 3 enjoy and don't forgot to review. Luv colleen

**Liv looked at her watch time was slipping by and if they didn't figure this out the case would go cold. She turner her attention to her partner who was sipping a nice warm cup coffee. God she missed coffee she longed for the sweet bitter taste to once again touch her lips. Elliot looked up and smile. Was she staring at him? He waved at her and she broke out of her trance. Her cheeks were bright red and she did her best to hide it. She tried to get up, and run but El grabbed her hand.**

**"Where do you think you're going, we have a case to work on?"**

**"I was…um I was…" Great she thought now my face is probably super red.**

**El gave a little chuckle; he put the coffee right under her nose. "Does Livy want some coffee?" She squealed as he started tickling her.**

**"El STOP. Hahaha…. ON STOP…….I'm ticklish!"**

**"Ummm DUH…tell me something I didn't know Benson."**

**During there little quarrel they didn't notice the box that was a few feet from them. As they continued to walk backwards Liv tripped over the box and El toppled over on top of her. Their faces were a few inches apart, both feeling the warm steamy breaths of the other running down their necks. 'Ooooh my god this can only end badly' liv thought. Not that she didn't absolutely love the fact that El was on top of her, or that his face was like two inches away she just wasn't ready to say 'HEY EL I LOVE YOU TAKE ME NOW!' . She turner her head just slightly and saw that the cup of didn't spill. She reached up and took the cup slowly removing her self from under Elliot.**

**"Thank you I really needed this." She said walking back towards her desk.**

**Elliot still lied in the same position. 'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED??' he thought. He finally got into a sitting position and looked at liv. She would never know how much that affected him. He had to tell her but how, when? 'Did she just use me to get that cup of coffee' he couldn't help but laugh. 'Wait I have an idea.'**

**"Liv are you just going to leave your partner sitting on the floor." She took one last sip of the delicious bitter coffee and walked over to Elliot. **

**"I was actually going to let you sit there but if you really want to get up I guess I can help." She put her hand out and let him grab it. This plan was going to work as soon as he was up he was going to kiss her.**

**"ELLIOT…LIV!!!" Damnit that plan just went out the window. El thought to himself as Cragen walked in.**

**Cragen made his way over to his two best detectives. He smiled… 'What was just going on in here?' he thought looking at Elliot. 'Better yet what was Elliot just about to pull?' His thoughts were put to an end this was an important case and their little love story was going to have to wait. His face went serious and saw how so did there's. What he didn't know was that Elliot was tickling Liv at that very moment and she was doing her best to hold it in.**

**"What's up Capt." Elliot said.**

**"I was checking to see if you guys got any new leads."**

**"Nope." They both said at the same time.**

**"Ok well get to work I'll check on you later and no goofing off this is an important case.**

**"We understand." And with that Cragen turned and walked out.**

**"I'm going to kill you Elliot!"**

**"Yea ok but you're going to have to catch me first." **


	4. admitting

Hey guy's srry about the wait I've been really busy here's chapter 4 I'll update soon promise. Luv colleen

Liv chased El all the way into the crib. He ran in and shut the door trying to keep it shut. 'DAMN she's strong' he thought. Not, that he didn't think she was strong but still this was tough. He heard her laughing, 'wow' he loved her laughter it always distracted him, he'd turn and look at her and laugh to. You just couldn't laugh when liv was laughing it was impossible. Well at least for him.

"El come on we need to work on this case." Liv said finally giving up.

"Finally I thought you'd never give up." He said laughing.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP. I'm just pausing we need to finish this case." Elliot slowly walked out of the room. He half expected Liv to jump on him and starting beating the shit out of him.

"Ummm, you're pausing our….whatever this was….Yea right as soon as I turn around you're going to tackle me."

"Don't flatter yourself Stabler; I'm too tired to tackle you."

"Yea ok." He said yawning at the same time as Liv. 'Wow she's so beautiful even after 4 days of pretty much no sleep.

"Stop staring at my ass Stabler." She said making her way back to their desks.

"How the hell did you know?" He said giving a little smirk that she couldn't see.

"Just a lucky guess." She said turning around and giving him a little wink.

He could resist anymore and came up right behind her, put his arms around her waist. She was in complete shock as he started kissing the back of her neck. She shivered as he whisper and blew into her ear. This was complete torture. She wanted so badly to turn around and kiss him to death. But her body just wouldn't move, she was paralyzed and could do nothing but let him continue torturing her.

"El…."

"Shhh…I need to tell you something." Loosing his grip ever so slightly.

"What?" she said in a weak lustful voice.

"……I love you." He couldn't believe he just said that what had come over him.

Liv was in shock; what should she do? Run? No don't run you always run. But what? Slap him; tell him to stop goofing around. No she knew he was goofing around she heard his tone. She heard his light breathing behind her ear; he was as speechless as she was. Poor El he probably thinks I hate him. Well I do but not hate him hate him I just can't believe he said that I don't know what to do I'm so good at hiding my emotions and so was he. Ahhhhhhh torture.

"Liv…. I'm sorry I don't know what just happened I umm…" he complete let go of liv.

"….it's….umm…hey I got to go so…"

"NO!"

"What?"

"Stop running. Running from me you know you have feelings for me and you know you've had them for a while. Please Liv tell me I'm not the only one with these feelings.

"Your not. Trust me but right now El we have a case and as much as I would love to act on these feelings but you know we can't. I love you El and I have for a long time. Lets just finish this case ok."


	5. Not Dead

First I wanna say I'm srry if I'm disappointing anyone. I've had a lot on my plate. And I know I'm rushing things but look at the title "movie" movies have a lot of things crammed in, in a short period of time so thing of it like that until I actually get some alone time to write. And please keep in mind that this is my first fanfictic.

Anyways something happened to me today that made me realize life is to short and at any sec that can be taken from u. For the ppl who live in IL. Near Chicago u probably heard about the shooting today. If u didn't hears the story. My mom works in this building at the northwest train station. And today a gunman got into the building he made it up to the 38 floor to floors beneath my mom, he then pulled out a gun and shot 4 ppl and took another person as a hostage. I got home at 3:41, 29minutes after the first 2 ppl were shot I went to call my mom when my dad calls me I hear something in his voice an he tells me to turn on the news and there it is my moms building surrounded by fire trucks, police officers, detectives and many others. He then told me that there was a gunman in her building and he hadn't heard from her since the first time she called him. Once he hung up I heard that the shooter was still in the building with his hostages. I broke down I couldn't take it there's just too much evil, trouble in this world. I hadn't said goodbye to my mom this morning so I called her. I heard screams in the background and ppl crying she told me she was fine and so were the rest of the ppl she also told me that they moved in a office with less windows so that the were safer her voice crack as she said she loved me and so did mine. I really thought I was goin to loser her. My mom and I never have gotten along and we've always had a love hate relationship. I felt so helpless watching everything on the news and talking to her I didn't kno what to do, there was nothing I could do but watch and wait. So I did all the way until they finally killed the guy at 5:26. I don't think I have been so thankful in my life. So the point of this is don't rush things and live life to the fullest and tell the ppl that matter to you that you care about them and be kind to the ppl around u cuz u have no idea what they are goin through. WELL HERES CHAPTER 5 R&R please

**They both knew that everything that had just happened need to wait until later. This case was just getting harder by the second. The man's DNA and finger prints didn't help as far as they knew he was dead. They had no idea what he looked like now, it's been almost 7 years. All four detectives were working this case nonstop, they only had a short period of time, new cases would start coming in, resulting in this one going cold. Liv and El had made repeated stops at the Baker's but still nothing came up.**

**"Did she have a boyfriend or anyone who might be considered as one?" Liv asked Mrs. Baker**

**"Well… I wouldn't call him her boyfriend but there's this boy named Dave Regalado that she is always hanging around. They're close but I don't think they were that kind of close." El looked at liv and knew that now they had a suspect.**

**They finally found Dave's house at the end of a street called Lockwood. His house was definitely something to look at. 'Wow what do his parents do?' El thought to himself as he and Liv made their way to the front door. The house stood on a white patio and the front of the house had a large glass window. The curtains that were displayed in the window were beyond anything either one of the two of them have ever seen. Liv reached the door first, pressing the large circular door bell.**

**"Can I help you?" A women slightly older then Elliot answered.**

**"Yes we are looking for Dave Regalado and his parents."**

**"I'm his mother can I help you officers?"**

**"Is Mr. Regalado home?"**

**"No I'm very srry but he's at work right now."**

**"Dave?"**

**"He's here, but once again might I ask what this is all about?" **

**"Do you know Allie Baker?"**

**"Ohh yes very kind girl always thinking of others. She's one of my sons' better friends."**

**"She's dead Mrs. Regalado."**

**"WHAT?! OH MY GOD NO!!!...DAVE!!!"**

**"…..Yea mom?"**

**"Get done here now!"**

**Dave came down the stairs very slowly. 'What the hell does she fucking want I'm busy.' He thought to himself. As he made his way around the kitchen and living room, down the hall passed the office and into the 'Relaxing Room' he saw his mom near the door. He also so the two officers. 'Oh shit I thought I asked Benny to hide that entire weed. SHIT' He came up to his mom. He had short dark brown hair hazel eyes. He was a few inches taller then his mom, but slightly thinner.**

**"Yea?"**

**"These two officers have just informed me in on some very sad news." He noticed tears in her eyes. 'Why is she crying it's only weed?'**

**"Dave, your friend Allie has found beaten, raped, and killed early Saturday morning. We have information that says, she let a party she was at with you after the two of you had a fight."**

**He was shocked beyond shocked he was horrified. She was gone really gone the one girl he ever really loved. NO!!! They're lying she's not dead, she can't be. He could live without her. Why'd he have to push her so much, why did he have to pick weed over the love of his life. He couldn't help it the tears just wouldn't stay back. He collapsed to his knees. His mom broke down and ran into the bathroom trying to hide her own. Liv and El had trouble to, but they were used to this. El bent down to Dave's level. He put a hand on his shoulder.**

**"We need to talk.' Dave looked up into the older man's eyes and nodded.**

**They made there way down town. Dave had just stopped crying as they got within three blocks of the 1-6 predict. His eyes were swollen he felt guilty this was his entire fault. If he had only just left with her maybe she'd still be with him right now. Elliot looked into his mirror he knew this kid was not the murder, but he also knew there was something that this kid knew. They made there way up into the interrogation room and started from the beginning.**

**"Who was Allie to you?"**

**"She was my best friend, my girlfriend, and the love of my life." He choked.**

**"When was the last time you saw her?"**

**"At Allen Soppet's party."**

**"And what happened at Allen's party/" It was now or never and he knew it, he had to tell them.**

**"We got into a fight, because I was involved in drug deal. Allen. Kenny, Luke and I have been working for this guy named John Myers, to get some extra cash. When Allie found out she e had begged me to stop, and I had planned to but at the party they had called me up to Allen's room and they had all the drugs fro the run that night. Allie had followed me, I had told her I stopped and I did, but she took everything the wrong way. I had trying to explain to her that it wasn't what it looked like. But she just kept arguing and then finally left I tried following but Luke had grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room." Elliot looked at Liv 'So he's still using his name John Myers you're supposed to be dead.'**

**"Did you every tell Mr. Myers that you were quitting?"**

**"Yea and I told him my girlfriend didn't like it and I was going to stick with her that the money wasn't worth it. He didn't seem so mad, he told me that I will always have my job if something ever changed."**

**"Do you know where John lives/"**

**"Yea on McPoint a few towns over from were I live."**

**"Would you be able to get us there?"**

**"….Yea…" he said nodding.**

**"But wait what about my friends? Are they in trouble? Am I in trouble?"**

**"….No, we appreciate the help. There will be no charges pressed and as all as all of you quit we probably won't see you any where near this place again."**

**"Thank you."**

**"No thank you Dave."**

**(McPoint Street)**

**Dave led them straight to Myer's house. It was small, brown, and had a small window in the front. They drove passed twice and then brought Dave back home. His mom had settled down so the visit was much more pleasant. She invited Elliot and Liv in for tea. They accepted with out any questions. They got the 25 cent tour and they actually had to pay 25 cents. Mrs. Regalado led them to the living room. It was very comfortable, it had three creamy couches. There was a large family portrait above the fire place and a 48' flat screen TV. The room smelled of berries and wild flowers, Liv heard the faint song on music in the background she felt like she was in the Presidents' House.**

**"So what do you and your husband do for a living?"**

**"Well Mr.Stabler…"**

**"Its Elliot."**

**"Ohh….Elliot my husband works down town in a stockbroker ferm, and I'm an artist, writer and I work selling and producing music."**

**"Wow were do you fine the time to do everything."**

**"Hahahah..My dear they are all one in the same if you think about it. I paint what I see when I create my music, and I write with my feelings that the two produce. They're all connected just as we are."**

**"You're right I never thought about it like that. So did you major in English in college."**

**"Yes it was my favorite class, Dave has a pretty good talent with it to. He's always winning writing contests. However his really talent is in baseball and swimming, I wouldn't be surprised if he makes it to the Olympics one day we are so proud of him."**

**"It would seem so. I myself have four adorable children. Ok so they're not children anyone but they always will be to me. One of which is married and pregant and the other three are just hanging around."**

**"What about you Mrs. Benson…..anyone who has your heart."**

**"It's Ms. Benson, but really call me Olivia, and actually I gave a man my heart along time ago it just took him eight years to figure it out."**

**"Ah yes, well men aren't always the brightest are they?"**

**"HEY!" both Elliot and Dave said. Both girls laughing at their faces.**

**"Well we best be going it was wonderful getting a chance to sit now and meet with you." **

**"Not a problem you two are always well come here." Both of them smiled at Mrs. Regalado. What a kind women.**

**"WAIT! El, Liv I need to give you something." Dave ran upstairs and back down just in time to catch them heading to the car.**

**They both turned around. Dave came up to the both of them and hugged them. He took both of their hands and placed a small box in it. He looked up and smiled.**

**"I was going o give this to Allie, I was going to ask her to marry me after she graduated. Please give this to her parents tell them that I loved her and I still love her with all my heart and that I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. Please tell them." They both nodded Liv couldn't hold it in no more tears came down her eyes. She just smiled, he was a good boy. Once he grew up he'd make a good man. They watched as he walked back into the house.**

**"So what do you say Benson ready to catch this ass hole?"**

**"You don't have a clue how ready I am."**

Well end of chapter 5 hope u like R&R!

Luv. Colleen


	6. All lies and no truth

HEYHEY, srry about the wait, I've been like way busy. One word "FINALS" I hate them so much. Anyways be back soon hope you enjoy R&R please.

Luv colleen

**They parked a few houses down from were Myers house was. They decided that they would wait for munch and fin in case they needed back up, the last thing they needed was a detective down. It always seemed that this time of the year was the worst when it came to crime. El took a sip of his coffee; he looked at Liv who once again decided she try to give of coffee. 'Idiot' he thought to himself she'll never learn. He turned his attention back to the house as Liv turned her attention to him. 'He'll never learn' she thought 'he just can't get it through his mind that girls have tons more will power then men.' She gave a little silent laugh. She also turned her focus back to the house.**

**(A town or so away Dave was sitting on the phone with his 'friend'.)**

**"Hey babe what's up?"**

**"Hey sexy how are you. Sorry about your friend. I'm sure you miss her."**

**"I do but, not as much as I would miss you. I love you and you know that."**

**"I love you to Dave I couldn't live without you. It's weird I'm almost happy Myers killed her, she just got in the way to much."**

**"I know babe and she had a big mouth. She was going to get us all caught."**

**"So did you tell the detectives were Myers lived?"**

**"No… I brought them to Kenny's old house, our hang out. Myers moved out a month or so ago, and he never talked to the neighbors so I doubt they could identify him."**

**"So what are you going to do if they come back?"**

**"I'll tell them that I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help. They totally fell for that whole ring and crying thing, I doubt they'll push me."**

**"Ok just be careful babe."**

**"Don't worry I will honey, I love you."**

**"I love you to Dave."**

**(Back at Myers street."**

**It felt like they had been there forever, and still no word from Munch and Fin. 'God damnit where are they' Elliot thought. Still it the same position he was in an hour ago he stretched his legs. Liv watched as El shirt went up just a little bit. 'Ummm he wears boxers. Awww they have little chickens on them, that's sooo cute I love chickens.' El looked at Liv was she staring at him. Theirs eyes met, El had that wonderful look in his eyes that said 'I know you were just checking me out. Or at least my boxers.' Liv turned a slight shape of pink and turned towards the window.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Ummm….me...Nothing...Nothing at all why would there be something...ummm wrong... hahaha."**

**"Ok sure what ever you say but, I know you were so just checking me out. Again."**

**"AGAIN?!" "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?"**

**"Nope but maybe you my dear are, I know you like chickens but come on a chicken and a human not the best match." She gave him a slap on the arm along with a look that said 'I can't believe you just said that.'**

**"Yes well what can I say chickens are my true love."**

**"Can anyone else fit in that category?"**

**"El….Right at this moment no." Elliot's face was full of sudden sadness. However he knew why she said that.**

**Just then the Munch came on the radio. **

**"Hey you guys how are you holding up. Will be there soon traffics a bitch."**


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you all like surprises cuz that's what you are getting. Bunches and loads and millions of surprises. Well come one you kno they can't all fit in this chapter. Which means expect more!!! Hey its x-mas break…PARTIES!!! FINALLY! Anyways on another topic I have: **very depressing news to tell you guys. It's all over and the official law and order wed site……..next season no the one that starts in a week but the 9th season….Liv and El will most likely be gone. Lawandordersvu is one of the highest rated and brings in loads of money, however Mr. Wolf is afraid he will not be able to afford Chris and Mariska. **I am totally pissed cuz u all kno that if they take the 2 off there isn't going to be no show. I mean they expect to keep it going once they're gone! **HEY NOTE TO MR.WOLF YOU WON"T HAVE ANY VIEWERS IF YOU TAKE OFF CHRIS AND MARISKA!!!! THEY RUN THE SHOW!** I mean we care about Fin and Munch and Captain and everyone else but the show is pretty much about the relationship between 2 very different yet very similar detectives and of course the 3rd wheel Dani who I heard is supposed to make a couple more appearances. And it would be so gay if they had Liv and El, El and Dani, or no couples for that matter and just had them die this season. Not after last season he can't do that. On another note before I get so pissed off and I can't write no mores I got a video ipod and pirates of the Caribbean 2 for x-mas(I went through a few of my present…my dads at work so I thought what the hell. LOL) Did I mention I'm a master at rapping so I rapped them back up but I cant wait. Yea I kno I'm weird. But what the hell read ppl CHATPER 7 is up lets go now! Luv Colleen

**Fin and Munch arrived 30 minutes later. They noticed right away something was up. Fin looked at the face that was displayed across Stabler's face, a look of disappointment and something else……Ummm? What was that look he's seen it before but were. Then it hit him; that was the same look he had every time one of his wives decided to end it. But then again why would Elliot have that look. He and his wife broke it off like 7 months ago. Right? Well actually once he that about it, they should have broke it off the moment El met liv. Wait a second that's it. LIV! Oh MY GOD! What happened? Did she turn him down? Did they finally admit their feelings and then she turned him down? This sucks.**

**Elliot looked up when he heard Munch knock on his window. He felt like he had been in this car for hours. He didn't want to be mad at Liv, but he was. He couldn't stand being around her right now. If it wasn't for their job they had to, do he would have left her. He really didn't care well at least not right now. What was her problem? Why is she so selfish? Does she even really care about him? Wait why should she, no one cared about him. Not even his fucking wife! Elliot was pissed no livid he couldn't stand it. Why the hell did it bug him so much!!!!?**

**"Liv didn't know what to say. She was lost and confused and the fact that Elliot was being a total asshole wasn't helping. She looked at Munch looking for some kind of friendly gesture, just so she could see that someone didn't hate her. Munch returned the smile, but turned his attention back to his partner who was deep in thought about El. Liv looked around trying to act like she was doing something. The tension was getting to hard and it felt as if she was being suffocated.**

**The wind started to pick up, and there would soon be another storm raging. This was getting to crazy, all of them wished they could take a step back and start the day over. Their feelings were mangled; hopes, dreams lost, and were love once shined bright was a new feeling. Hate? No, but confusion was definitely there but something else, it was something of another breed. Something none of them had ever felt before. The feelings jetted off Liv and El like bullets, and Munch and Fin were in the way of gunfire. Speaking of gunfire; who just shot off their gun.**

**All four of them turned towards the street to see a speeding bullet racing for Fin and Liv. Liv pushed fin out of the way just in time from it hitting him in the heart. However the bullet had grazed across Liv's side. She felt the blood, but she knew it wasn't too bad. Just then more bullets were flying at them. It was as if they were moving in slow motion, and couldn't get away from the fire. Munch took a bullet in the chest; Elliot raced to his side, but took a bullet in the arm. Liv had taken out her gun and opened fire on the gunmen. She had on a bullet proof vest, she left the bullets that were hitting it and new she'd have bruises. But bruise were apart of her life, like when her mom would beat the shit out of her. Liv managed to get the two gunmen down.**

**She raced over there, had hand cuffs on them in a matter of seconds. She took their ski masks of and looked at there faces. She couldn't believe her eyes. Tears were forming; she knew this was going to kill a certain detective. Elliot. They looked up in her eyes and felt the anger, confusion and the loss of hope that swallowed her.**

**"Dickie?"**

**"I'm soo sorry Liv…..you got to believe me."**

**"Dave?"**

**"I don't know what to say Liv, I was doing my job and so was Dickie."**

**"We were trying to help you Dave, you said you wanted out."**

**"No! You don't understand there is know way out until Myers is dead or locked up."**

**"Then why didn't you let us do our jobs?"**

**"Because….I lied to you…well not completely, but I still did."**

**Liv heard moving behind her. She turned and saw Elliot looking at Dickie. She saw the pain, hurt, and every other feeling. 'No…that can't be my son. Not mine…Why? Why didn't I see this coming? Why was I never home, to be by his side when he needed me? I hate this job; it's taken everything from me. My wife, kids, and possibly Dickie forever. Elliot looked away and saw Fin putting pressure on Munch's chest, they had called 911 already. This was not going to end good and they all knew it.**

Ok so once again I leave you guys hanging. But u got to understand I jump from my moms to my dads house to it makes things difficult. So I hope I can get longer chapters in I really do so bare with me k. I'll update as soon as possible. Luv colleen


	8. Clues

Ok so it's been what 2 weeks or something since I updated I'm srrry. Busy finals went well I didn't fail any of them go me!! LOL and I do get to play softball this year woot woot, 4 those of u who don't kno softball is like my life I've been playin since I was 3 and my mom said that if I didn't make high honor roll I wouldn't be playin this year. I was alittle upset though because first quarter I got a 3.9 and this quarter I only got a 3.57 but yea who cares (besides me lol) anyways over my break thingy I have watched and read the greatest story ever its called pride and prejudice so if u notice any names that sound familiar its because I don't want to put my friends real last names in here. Besides that my myspace has been horrible I cant fine any of my cameras so like no pix lol well I have some but not any good ones. Well if any of you have a myspace heres mine

its just another way for u guys to reach me if u need to and here's my screen name **ocastros09** so if u want add me I luv talking and I luv input lol well enjoy chapter 8 and then** R AND R**

ooo I don't own any of the law and order svu charcters and I don't own any of the song lyrics. And I don't own any of the characters from pride and prejudice but come on ppl Mr. Darcy is sexy.

**Dickie looked at his father as he and Dave were put into one of the police cars. Their hands cuffed behind their backs, Dickie swore his were too tight, but no one listened. He tried making eye contact with his father, but Elliot refused to look at him. Liv watched in disappointment on both sides. The second ambulance and came and they were working on El and Liv's wounds. The first one had come and went with Munch, he was to make a full recovery; thankfully the bullet missed all the important areas. Dickie mouth the word dad as the car drove away, Elliot saw he didn't know what to think. He could believe that his son could get involved with this kind of stuff. **

**Dickie turned to Dave who smiled trying to reassure Dickie everything would be alright. He smiled back, Reg was right; his father would get him out of this. Right? I mean come on my dad can't be that mad at me plus it will look bad if he has a son in jail. Plus it's not like his precious Liv got hurt, that's all he thought about was her.**

**"You ok Stabby?**

**"Yea I'm good Reg the only thing my dad was worried about was his partner."**

**"Can you blame him she's hot."**

**"Not to me I've known her to long now she's just a pain in the ass."**

**"Hahaha I can see that, but it still was funny watching your dad look at her ass every 5 min. when they came over."**

**"Yea he does that a lot"**

**It went quit neither had anything else to say. Dickie looked out the window, not in a million years did he expect to be in a police car with hand cuffs on. His stomach jumped as they reached the predict, he didn't think of it before that now he was involved with the rape. 'Damnit' he thought 'I was hoping I was going to good to some place different.' 'Now I'm involved with my dad's work.'**

**Captain looked up as Stabler's son was brought in, in hand cuffs. Cragen noticed how much Dickie had grown and how dark he had become. He knew from Elliot that Dickie and he rarely talked and Dickie thought he was some kind of bad ass. Both boys were brought into the interrogation rooms, Cragen decided then that Elliot would work on his son; he'd probably get more out of him. Hopefully! **

**Elliot and Liv walked in both with their wounds covered; they were ready to settle this mess. Cragen looked at them he had already sent Casey; and told Fin to go to the hospital with Munch. They looked at each other and the split up, El with his son and Liv with Dave. Cragen went and locked himself into his office not wanting to visibly see anything that could be used against his detectives; he knew this was going to be brutal.**

**"Well hello again Dave."**

**"Nice to see you to detective…OO and I would like my lawyer."**

**"Lawyer? You do realize you just opened fire on four detectives one of which is in the hospital."**

**"I want my lawyer detective."**

**"Very well, Pat please send in Mr. Dave's lawyer." Pat was on the other side of the two-way mirror he was hired 5 days ago and has been doing a most wonderful job of pissing everyone off.**

**"Good afternoon Ms. Benson"**

**"Nice to see you to Ben, however it is no longer the afternoon it is the evening."**

**"Forgive me good evening detective."**

**"Now may we please start?"**

**"Yes indeed."**

**"Now Dave question one why did you not inform Mr.Stabler and myself about Dickie Stabler being involved?"**

**"…Ummm first off I was unaware of the relation that Stabby and Elliot had, please like my lawyer forgive me for not noticing or interrogating the people who work for my boss."**

**"Didn't you inform Stabler and myself that you no longer worked for Mr. Myers?"**

**"It must have slipped my mind detective."**

**"Really? Well let's hope that never happens again."**

**"Yes let's. Is there anything else I can do for you?"**

**"You aren't going anywhere Dave so please get comfortable please don't forget you opened fire on four detectives."**

**"That's right I did open fire, however it was not meant for anyone to get hurt, really just scare, and to warn."**

**"Warn? What were you warning us about?"**

**"That the address I gave you was a fake and if I had done it any other way I would have been killed, there for I was trying to save your lives along with mine."**

**"Really? So if you gave us a fake address how would we be in any trouble?"**

**"Because after the two of you left I became aware from a friend that the house had been rigged with explosives." **

**"Who is your friend?"**

**"Colleen MacFadyen."**

**"The Colleen MacFadyen?"**

**"The one and only, she and I are….very good friends."**

**"She's a softball league, only 15 plays on varsity, has tons of colleges looking at her. Why would she get involved with you?"**

**"Because we're to e married detective. It seems the two of you didn't do your research."**

**"Excuse ME! If I remember correctly you were the one who told us that you were in love with Allie Baker.'**

**"Ooo yes Ms. Baker, I was in love with her. But she does have neither money nor power.'**

**"What life time are you living in?"**

**"Life time does not matter Ms. Benson, you know that my blood line runs all the back to Mr. Darcy and his aunt lady Catherine."**

**"They maybe however if I remember correctly he married the women he loved and not for money."**

**"Indeed! Thus the reason why he was reject from the family! HIS STUPID POOR WIFE CAUSE DAMAGE TO THE NAME!"**

**"NO! She didn't they lived happily and your great great great great relatives couldn't stand it."**

**"Yes well she was poor."**

**"None the less we are getting off the subject." "Why did Myers kill Allie?"**

**"Because she was getting in the way, she had no money, and was pulling my attention towards her."**

**"YOU LOVED HER DUMBASS! That's what happens."**

**"Whatever you're right but I could not let that piece of whatever get in the way of my work."**

**"So you had her killed?"**

**"Yes." "But don't be quick to judge Ms. Benson, you to have someone who is pulling your attention else where. Mr.Stabler I believe has caught your eye as well as you catching his. Neither one of has done anything about it, and neither one of you can. It's against the RULES. As was my relationship with Baker. So don't you dare say anything about my relationships because yours are just as screwed up."**

**Elliot had been watching and listening this through the two-way mirror for the past 10 minutes after he sent Pat to his desk. His son told him he wasn't involved with the dealing and selling, he just got pulled in because Dave and Colleen where his close friends. As for the shooting none of the bullets that hit the officers were from his gun, so he was safe there to. Elliot decided that he would get Cragen and Casey to let him off with a warning, only because he was not really involved with the bigger case. However Elliot knew Casey would tell him that Dickie was guilty by association, but being the fact that Dickie had no association with the drugs nor Mr. Myers the worst he get is 300 hours of community service. Elliot wanted badly to kick the shit out of Dave right now; he couldn't believe they trusted him.**

**"Dave you know you just admitted to being involved with the killing of our latest rape victim which gets you into just as much trouble as Myers."**

**"Correcting Ms. Benson Myers is in a lot more trouble then me, and please remember who my parents are I won't be seeing much jail time. At most a year."**

**"Will see about that Mr.Regalado."**

**"Ooo yes we will." "However now that this is do and over with I will be leaving unlike you detective or should I say detectives because Mr. Stabler has been on the other side of that two-way mirror for the past 13 minutes; I have places to be." With that he got up and walked out, and he was right with his connections he would see a year if not less.**

**Liv turned toward the two-way mirror a blank look played across her face, she didn't know what to think or what to do. How did Dave know he was there? Is that why he kept making references? Damnit Stabler you're ruining my New Years and my life. She then turned and walked out of the room headed towards her desk, grabbed her coat and walked out she was finished with this case Cragen will have to deal with that. She just needed time off and away from this away from everyone.**

**Elliot stared through the glass even after Liv had left. This was getting out of hand, this whole case. It felt as if he had been running in circles and no one could stop him. This case was going no where and even though they had his prints and knew he was alive they had no way of catching him. This was as good as cold poor girl all she did was love Dave and look at how she turned up….. 'Hey wait a second.' 'Didn't he say he loved her but couldn't because of his family.' 'And she aid she was poor.' 'And then he made a reference to mine and liv's relationship.' He was giving us clues the whole time. His first clue was that Myers was alive; his second was that he loved Allie, which was when he gave us the ring. The ring was really making a reference to us and it showed that friendships never end because they're like circles. Which also was a clue that he was still friends with Myers and was still working with him. His next clue was getting my son involved and that meant that we are all connected. Then during integration he made references to the past, which was his way of telling us that history repeats itself unless it is intervened. Myers did that by killing Allie. He was also making references to our relationships and how screwed u they are; he was telling us that if we didn't get things settled we'd never close this case. That kid wasn't being a smart ass he was helping us.**

**Elliot left the predict, ran to his car, and drove as fast as he could to Liv's apartment. Once there he jumped out of his car, ran up four flights of stairs and knocked on her door. He stood there catching his breath just trying to relax; grasping everything he just figured out. He needed liv if not as a wife or girl friend then as a friend he needed her.**

She is everything I need that never knew I needed

She is everything I ever wanted

She is everything I never knew I needed.

**The tone danced in his head, it was what he was listening to his whole way there. And yet that's all he remembered. She still hadn't opened the door but he knew she was there. He knocked again, but this time called her name. all of a sudden the door opened. There she was, she was like an angle god he loved her.**

"**Elliot?'**

**"Liv I love you so much, and whether or not you feel the same way I don't care. I've loved you since the moment I lay my eyes on you. You're all I think about, you're always in my head, dreams, and thoughts. My whole world revolves around you, and I would hate for it to be any other way."**

**With that all was silent, he decide he should take his chance the worst he would do was stop him either way he had to know. He took a step closer, placed his hands on her face and brought it close to his. He tilted it up just slightly and kissed her. Their world stopped with that one kiss time was nonexistent and if they could that's how they would remain. Liv returned the kiss, she has longed for this since the day he met him. His words had brought tears to her eyes and they were falling down her smooth face, he rose up a hand and wiped them away.**

**"I love you Liv."**

**"So I've heard." She said with a smile and kissed him pulling him throw the front door and then shutting it.**

End of chapter 8 don't worry I'll update soon Rand R and I'll update faster

Luv Colleen


End file.
